wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mermaid of the Seawings
__NOEDITSECTION__ Mermaid belongs to StarflightTheNightwingDragonet. Coding by Forge the Hybrid. Apperance Mermaid has teal-ish scales on the top half of her body (#0674a0), light blue underscales (#3ccee8), dark teal horns (#09697a), light blue light-up scales (#78dbed). She also has a fish tail instead of a dragon's back legs, so here are the colors for that: small black and white stripes line the sides of her tail, a light lavenderish color is in the middle of her tail (fades as it gets closer to the bottom in a triangle shape), she has lionfish like sidefins at the top with a light lavender webbing in between, and lionfish fins down the back of her tail. Personality Mermaid has always been a sweet-and-sour type of princess. If she is swimming through the air in Jade Mountain Academy, she will look for fellow students to welcome. She will swim up and say hi, and then probably swim away with a cheerful goodbye. However if she doesn't get something she really wants, she will make a small tsunami (not the dragon ;3) o the person who won't give her it. Also, she gets very protective of who and what she loves, and she will do almost anything to keep them safe. She can lash out at times, but only when the dragon she is lashing out with is there. She gets very angry when anyone touches the ones she loves. Mermaid's Curse Mermaid has an animus curse that was put on her when she was 3. She used to be a normal Seawing, able to walk and survive on land, but one day she was wandering the beaches, and a strange dragon came up to her. The stranger threw her into the ocean, and that caused her animus powers (nobody knew about yet) to act up and try to save her from drowning (doesn't know how to swim yet). This caused her to be stuck as a half-fish half-dragon creature of beauty, for the rest of her life. History Mermaid has had a good, but rough history. When she was an egg, Auklet took her everywhere. Once or twice she was dropped, yet not harmed. Her history is sort of... normal. Except for her getting a tail, that is. See the Mermaid's Curse section for that. She has always been spoiled, and never has wanted the throne. Once she was captured as an egg, by a group of Nightwings. They planned to sell her to the Scorpion Den in the Sand kingdom, but the sellers could not except the dragonet, for the Nightwings had no treasure or other kind of pay to give to the guards at the entrance of the den. The Nightwings offered a prophecy, but the guards said that they're powers were fake. By then the Nightwings had given up, and left Mermaid on the rock where she was found. Another time, she was captured by Ruby's daughter and taken to the palace. But, that was an easy escape. Mermaid used her animus powers to break the chains and fly away. Simple. She has a few friends at Jade Mountain, and they're pretty nice. She doesn't love anyone at the moment. Once she got locked up and studied by the Nightwings. This is why she doesn't like Nightwings. She was studied for 4 days, and wasn't given anything to eat. She killed the guards, as they didn't know about her animus powers, and got the key for her chains. She lashed out later, because of her powers. She accidentally killed 20 innocent Mudwings, and is therefore feared by them. Her story is told in scrolls, and told to every Mudwing dragonet when they are old enough to hear it. Some of the dragonets think that she is fake... until they see her on her rocks by the sea. Her picture is in the Mudwing scrolls, so the dragonets know to run when they see her. She is thought to be a monster. She is a very skilled fighter, as she enrolled in battle training and took lessons from a skywing. Gallery Screenshot_2018-04-19_at_5.41.14_PM.png|done by nibby. This looks absolutely amazing! thanks! Screenshot_2018-05-16_at_6.42.16_PM.png|by pantherheart! SO COOOL! TYSM Screenshot_2018-05-17_at_5.10.49_PM.png|by Amber, SO CUTE TY!!!! Screenshot_2018-05-30_at_9.10.43_PM.png|by me, in an anime maker Screenshot_2018-06-19_at_2.05.03_PM.png|by Josie! tysm! Screenshot_2018-06-06_at_9.32.29_PM.png|by Oakley the Mudwing! SO CUTE Screenshot_2018-06-03_at_2.23.34_PM.png|by Sparrow! Tysm! Screenshot 2018-08-15 at 7.43.14 PM.png|By RWD! OMG THATS AMAZING HOW?!?!?!? Screenshot 2018-09-29 at 5.05.10 PM.png|By Nathia Safira! SO COOL TYSM! Screenshot 2018-10-27 at 7.23.21 AM.png|By InterGalacticFly! SO GOOD TYSM Screenshot 2019-04-04 at 6.23.58 PM.png|FR mermaids by jellybean! ty! Screenshot 2019-03-31 at 11.26.57 PM.png|mermaid as a smol bean, wanting to be magic Screenshot 2019-05-09 at 3.21.17 PM.png|when mermaid plays fire emblem fates and selects her avatar: thanks lol Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:Disabled Characters Category:Animus Enchanted